Give Me A Happiness
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Republish! "Heh, dirumah ini kau hanya menumpang! Jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya di sini!"/"Kau beruntung Tayuya, keluarga kami sudah 'berbaik hati' memungutmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah membusuk di tempat sampah, haha!"/"Sudahlah, kita nikmati saja penderitaannya saat ini, lagipula sebentar lagi kakak akan datang untuk membantu kita,"/"Tayuya Haruno, selamat datang di neraka."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **: OOC (sangat) | Typo | Abal | Gaje | Kalau kalian tidak mau melihat Tayuya dengan sangat OOC, silahkan tekan tombol back.

**Pairing **: Naruto x Tayuya | Naruto x Karin

**Genre **: Romance | Angst

**Rated **: T | M (untuk tema kekerasan)

**Summary **: Aku hanya seorang anak, yang ditemukan di tempat sampah oleh keluarga Haruno/ Teman-temanku terus mengejekku seperti sampah/Sampai ia datang, ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, dia bersedia menerimaku, berbeda dengan mereka/Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku mencintainya/Kami-sama.. berilah aku sebuah kebahagiaan.

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

**I live in the midst of darkness**

**I'm just a foster child, who was found in the trash by the Haruno family **

"Dasar anak pungut sialan! Kamu tau ini guci kesayangan saya! Ini saya beli di Paris, dan harganya tentu sangat mahal! Bisa tidak kamu hati-hati! Memangnya kamu mampu beli, hah!"

"..."

"Heh, dirumah ini kau hanya menumpang! Jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya di sini!"

"Kau harus jadi pelayan di rumah ini,"

"..."

"Haha, rasain tuh! Kau harus hormat sama kita! Selamat menderita ya.. haha, iya 'kan.. neesan.. niisan?"

"Mulai hari ini, kamu harus panggil saya Nyonya dan Tuan! Ngerti kamu!"

"Iya Nyonya.."

**I do not even accepted in the school**

**My friends keep mocking me like trash**

"Heh.. lihat tuh, tidak tau malu sekali anak itu! Dia tidak pantas menjadi bagian di keluarga Haruno!"

"..."

"Heh, cewek pungut! Kau bisa hati-hati tidak? Kau punya mata, kan! Gara-gara kamu sepatuku jadi kotor seperti ini! Bersihkan!"

"Maaf, Karin-sama.. saya tidak sengaja.."

"Karin! Apa-apaan kamu? Dia itu juga saudara kamu! Kamu bisa beli yang baru lagi, kan?"

"Tapi Naruto-kun~ anak pungut ini sudah mulai kurang ajar! Pasti dia sengaja membuat sepatuku jadi kotor seperti ini!"

"Tapi Karin–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sama.. saya yang salah.."

"Heh, anak pungut! Berani sekali kau memotong pembicaraan, Naruto-kun!"

"Maafkan saya.."

**Until he comes, he treated me very well, he .. willing to accept me, in contrast to their**

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Soal Karin.. perkataannya jangan di masukan ke dalam hati, ya? Dia memang seperti itu,"

"..."

"Kamu sudah makan? Kita makan bareng, yuk!"

"Tapi.. apa kau tidak malu makan bareng dengan anak pung–"

"Shh.. kamu nggak boleh bicara seperti itu,"

**Her smile makes me melt, every word that comes out of his mouth makes my heart pounding**

"Sekarang kamu jangan panggil aku Naruto-sama, panggil Naruto saja.."

"Iya Naruto-sama.. ehh.. Naruto,"

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali, Tayuya!"

"Tayuya.. kamu jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka, ya? Mereka hanya iri padamu,"

"Iri? Kenapa mereka harus iri?"

"Karena kamu.. cantik,"

**I know this is wrong, but I love him**

"Berani sekali kau mendekati Naruto-kun! Dasar perempuan jalang!"

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya, tidak lebih!"

"Sudah berani melawan kamu!"

PLAK

"..."

"Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun hanya milikku! MILIKKU!"

**I love him, am I wrong to have these feelings?**

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menghubungiku? Ini pasti gara-gara anak pungut itu, kan!"

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Ia mempunyai nama!"

"Oh.. jadi kau lebih membela dia daripada aku? Otak mu sudah di cuci olehnya Naruto!"

"Dia tidak–"

"Apa yang ia sudah berikan? Oh.. apa dia sudah memberikan keperawanannya? Apa kau sudah menikmati tubuhnya? Perempuan murahan seperti itu–"

"DIAM!"

"K–kau membentakku?"

"Setidaknya ia lebih baik daripada kamu,"

"A–apa?"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini,"

**Why? Why am I always blamed? I do not know anything, why are they so cruel to me?**

"Dasar perempuan jalang!"

PLAK

"..."

"Gara-gara kamu, Naruto-kun memutuskanku! Maumu apa, hah! Kau sudah merebut Naruto-kun dariku! Tidak tau diri!

"..."

"Dasar perempuan murahan!"

"..."

"Kau tega, Tayuya! Aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun! Tapi gara-gara kamu.. gara-gara kamu.. kami.. arrghh! Sialan!

"..."

**I really do not know anything, please .. do not torture me like this**

**Kami-sama, please .. give me a happiness**

"Kenapa kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Karin? Padahal dia sangat mencintaimu!"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kalian adalah pasangan serasi! Sekolah juga sudah mengakuinya, tapi kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

"Tayuya.."

"Kenapa, Naruto? Karin.. dia sangat mencintaimu, dia seharian mengurung diri dikamar, aku khawatir dengan kesehatannya.."

"..."

"Kenapa, Naruto? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?

"..."

"..."

"Karena aku mencintamu."

**Kami-sama .. give me a lover who loves me as it is**

**Give me a lover who loves me sincerely**

**But if I could choose, I want him to love me**

**Because I love him**

.

.

.

Haha-_- fict apa ini? Ini masih prolog, pasti ancur bgt dh-_- maaf klo b. inggrisnya ancur, maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau ada Typo, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Ugh.. mungkin ini idenya pasaran, tp ini murni kok dr otak saya :D

Umm.. baru prtama kalinya saya bkin fict yg straight, tp nnt sdikit ada yaoinya kok.. hanya sedikit, hehe :D

Kali ini saya mau pke pair Naruto x Tayuya, soalnya ga tau knp saya suka pair itu

Disini Sakura sm Karin jadi jahat, Tayuya saya bikin menderita^^

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun

Jadi gimana? Apakah kalian mau saya meneruskan fict ini?

Saya tunggu Reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: **OOC | Typo | Abal | Gaje | Republish | Bahasa tidak baku | Many more.**

Pairing: **Naruto x Tayuya | Naruto x Karin**

Genre: **Romance | Family | Drama**

Rated: **T | M (untuk tema kekerasan)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

Hidupku memang selalu menderita.

Dimaki, dihina, direndahkan, diremehkan, dikucilkan, bahkan kedua orang tua dan saudara angkatku membenciku.

Aku memang hanya anak pungut yang di temukan di tempah sampah oleh kedua orang tua angkatku.

Aku selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi, apakah aku tidak pantas merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan?

Aku hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakannya?

Kami-sama.. aku mohon, berilah aku sebuah kebahagiaan.

xxx

Perempuan berambut merah, dan kacamata ber-_frame_ hitam yang membingkai mata seindah batu _Ruby_ menatap tajam wanita beriris mata _Crimson_ dan berambut coklat. Sedangkan perempuan berambut merah muda dengan iris mata _Emerald_-nya sedang menatap wanita yang sama dengan pandangan tidak sabaran.

Sedangkan, wanita yang di tatapnya hanya memandang mereka malas dan menghela napas lelah, "Hah.."

"Ck, tunggu apa lagi, ma?! Kita harus membuat perhitungan dengan anak pungut itu!" kata perempuan berambut merah yang bernama Haruno Karin memecahkan keheningan.

Perempuan berambut merah muda mengangguk, pertanda ia menyetujui perkataan kakaknya, "Hu–um, anak pungut itu harus kita beri pelajaran!" timpal perempuan berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Wanita yang bernama Haruno Kurenai itu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Mama tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi anak pungut itu, kalian sajalah yang memberikan pelajaran.. mama malas,"

Mendengar perkataan mamanya, kedua anak itu mendengus kesal, "Tapi, ma—"

PRANG!

Mendengar suara itu, sontak saja mereka bertiga menolehkan ke arah suara.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata _Hazel_ sedang menahan napas sambil mentap pecahan-pecahan yang berada di atas lantai.

"Astaga.."

Cepat-cepat Kurenai menghampiri gadis itu yang disusul oleh kedua anakknya dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakan,

"Tayuya!"

PLAK!

Kurenai menampar gadis yang bernama Haruno Tayuya itu dengan keras sehingga gadis itu terjatuh sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"Dasar anak pungut, sialan! Kamu tahu ini guci kesayangan saya! Ini saya beli di Paris, dan harganya tentu sangat mahal! Bisa tidak kamu hati-hati!? Memangnya kamu mampu beli, hah!?" bentak Kurenai dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

Sedangkan Karin dan Sakura hanya menyeringai senang melihat Tayuya yang di marahin sama mamanya.

"Maaf.. ma.." lirih Tayuya dengan nada datar.

"Mama, mama! Memangnya saya ini mama kamu, hah?! Dasar anak pembawa sial!" maki Kurenai sambil meninggalkan Tayuya yang sedang menunduk.

"Rasain tuh! Makanya, kalau jalan pakai mata! Mata kamu dimana, sih? Dasar anak pembawa sial!" maki Sakura sambil menyeringai kejam.

SRET!

Karin menarik rambut merah Tayuya dengan kasar sehingga Tayuya mendongkak memperlihatkan mata _Hazel_ yang begitu dingin.

"Heh, dirumah ini kau hanya menumpang! Jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya di sini!" bentak Karin sambil melepaskan rambut Tayuya dengan kasar.

"Maaf.. Karin-nee.. Sakura-nee.." lirih Tayuya dengan nada datar.

Sakura mendengus geli, "Karin-nee? Sakura-nee? Heh, kami bukan kakak kamu! Jangan harap kami sudi mempunyai adik pungut sepertimu!"

"Kau beruntung Tayuya, keluarga kami sudah 'berbaik hati' memungut kamu, kalau tidak.. mungkin kau sudah membusuk di tempat sampah, haha!" bentak Karin sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi jijik.

"_Bye_ anak pungut!" kata Karin sambil melangkahkan kakinya melewati Tayuya yang sedang jatuh terduduk, diikuti oleh Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh dan..

"Cuih!"

Ia meludah ke arah Tayuya, sehingga air liurnya mengenai wajah cantik Tayuya, "Hadiah untukmu, gadis pungut!" maki Sakura sambil mengikuti Karin.

Tiba-tiba Karin berbalik dan memandang Tayuya dengan angkuh, "Oh iya.. bersihkan pecahan guci itu!" kata Karin sambil berlalu dengan Sakura.

Sedangkan Tayuya, ia terus diam, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Ia mencoba terus bersabar dengan kelakuan keluarga angkatnya.

Gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dengan seragam pelayannya dan tisu di tangannya langsung menghampiri Tayuya dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak terkena pecahan guci.

"Astaga.. Tayuya-sama!"

Tayuya mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kin.."

"Tayuya-sama.." tercetak kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas di wajah gadis yang bernama Kin itu, ia ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Tayuya.

"A–astaga.." ia menghapus air liur milik Sakura yang terdapat di wajah Tayuya—dengan tisu yang di bawanya, gadis yang bernama Kin itu menatap iba Tayuya yang selalu menampilkan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tega sekali mereka pada Tayuya-sama.. padahal Tayuya-sama sudah termasuk keluarga ini juga.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kin. Aku yang salah, memang aku yang ceroboh.. dan akhirnya aku memecahkan guci itu," kata Tayuya yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Ta–tapi.."

Tayuya tersenyum, "Biar aku saja yang membersihkan pecahan guci ini, aku ambil sapu dulu, ya.." kata Tayuya sambil berdiri dan menuju ruangan khusus menyimpan perabotan seperti sapu, pel, dan sebagainya.

Setelah kepergian Tayuya, gadis yang bernama Kin itu hanya tersenyum miris.

Kenapa Tayuya-sama begitu menderita? Padahal ia adalah gadis yang sangat baik, tapi kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti itu? Kami-sama.. berilah gadis itu sebuah kebahagiaan.

Haah..

Mereka memang tidak punya hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Tayuya datang dengan sapu dan peralatan lainnya. Ia datang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya lalu mulai menyapu pecahan-pecahan guci itu.

Kin yang melihat itu langsung bangkit, "Tayuya-sama, biar saya saja yang membersihkannya," kata Kin mencoba membujuk Tayuya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kin.. aku harus bertanggung jawab," kata Tayuya sambil terus melanjutkan 'acara' menyapunya.

"Tapi, Tayuya— "

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan perkerjaanmu, nanti mama marah," potong Tayuya yang bermaksud untuk tidak menyusahkan Kin.

Kin tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, "Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya—" Kin menghela napas, "—tapi kalau Tayuya-sama butuh apa-apa, panggil saya, ya.." lanjut Kin sambil tersenyum manis.

Tayuya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu.. saya permisi," kata Kin sambil berlalu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Melihat Kin sudah pergi, Tayuya tersenyum miris.

Hah..

Sabar, Tayuya.. kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini.

Yosh, semangat!

Ia pun menuju keranjang tempat sampah untuk membuang pecahan-pecahan guci itu.

Lalu ia kembali meletakkan alat-alat yang sudah ia pakai ke tempatnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, yang ada di ruang bawah tanah.

xxx

Perusahan keluarga Haruno..

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang membereskan file-file pekerjaannya, ia terus saja menghiraukan kehadiran wanita yang sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam dirinya dengan iris mata _Crimson_-nya.

Karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam istrinya, lelaki yang bernama Asuma Haruno itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap istrinya.

Hah..

Mau apa wanita itu kemari?

Asuma menghela napas lelah, "Ada apa kau datang kemari, Kurenai?" tanya Asuma yang kesal karena merasa pekerjaannya telah terganggu.

Wanita yang bernama Kurenai itu melepaskan lipatan tangannya dengan kasar sambil mendengus, "Anak pungut itu berulah lagi!" jawab Kurenai dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Mendengar aduan istrinya itu, ia menghela napas berat, "Apa lagi yang ia perbuat?" tanya Asuma yang sedang malas mendengar ulah–anak pungutnya itu.

"Anak itu, ia memecahkan guci milikku!" jawab Kurenai dengan nada tinggi.

"Guci mu yang mana? Guci milikmu banyak, Kurenai.."

"Yang dari paris! Kamu tau 'kan guci itu sangat mahal diantara guci-guci milikku yang lain, guci yang di pecahkan anak pungut itulah yang paling mahal! Anak itu semakin lama ceroboh sekali, dasar anak yang tidak berguna!" jawab Kurenai panjang lebar dengan nada tingginya.

"Kau 'kan bisa membelinya lagi,"

Kurenai mendengus keras, "Tidak mungkin! Saat itu aku melihat hanya tinggal tiga buah guci, dan aku membeli satu sehingga guci itu hanya tinggal dua! Pasti sekarang sudah habis!" bantah Kurenai yang kesal melihat perlakuan suaminya yang tampak acuh itu.

Asuma memijat pelipisnya, "Lalu, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?" tanya Asuma yang sudah bosan dengan perilaku anak pungutnya.

Mendengar respon suaminya, Kurenai menyeringai senang, "Beri dia pelajaran! Dia harus menjadi pelayan pribadiku!"

"Hmm.." Asuma hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Terus..terus— "

"Ya.. ya.. sisanya kuserahkan padamu," potong Asuma yang sudah jengah dengan racauan istrinya.

"Baik! Apapun yang aku lakukan, kau harus mendukungku!"

Asuma menghela napas berat, "Iya.. iya.."

Kurenai menyeringai senang, "Oke, bye suamiku sayang~" kata Kurenai sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan angkuh.

Melihat kepergian istrinya, Asuma langsung menyenderkan punggunya di kursi yang ia duduki, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

'_Hah.. dasar wanita yang merepotkan..'_

Batin Asuma yang tidak sadar kalau batinnya mengucapkan perkataan yang biasa di pakai di keluarga Nara.

xxx

Ruangan bawah tanah yang ditempati seorang gadis berambut merah ini sungguh mengerikan.

Ruangan ini terbuat dari kayu, disudut kanan ruangan terdapat jaring laba-laba yang berukuran sedang, jam besar yang berada disudut kiri ruangan telah dipenuhi debu, di ruangan ini tidak terdapat ventilasi udara sehingga ruangan ini menjadi pengap. Ditambah lagi pencahayaan ruangan ini hanya berasal dari lilin-lilin yang terdapat di dinding kayu yang kusam.

Seorang gadis bermata _Hazel _sedang menatap langit-langit kayu kamarnya. Matanya terlihat kosong, tapi kalau mata itu di telusuri lebih jauh, mata itu memperlihatkan kesepian yang sangat dalam.

'Kenapa mereka begitu kejam, Kami-sama?' batin Tayuya yang masih tidak mengerti apa salahnya sehingga ia begitu dibenci oleh banyak orang, kecuali Kin yang begitu baik.

Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sedari di tahannya mengalir dari iris mata _Hazel_-nya, matanya yang kosong terus menumpahkan air mata kesedihan yang mendalam.

'Kami-sama.. kalau Kau tidak bisa memberikanku keluarga yang hangat, dan teman.. aku mohon berikanlah aku kekasih yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, yang selalu berada di sampingku..'

xxx

Di sebuah _cafe_ mewah, telihat kedua perempuan cantik yang sedang berbincang-bincang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ugh.. neesan, kapan sih si anak pungut itu keluar dari mansion kita? Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuannya!" kata Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Dengan santai, lawan bicaranya meminum jus _strawberry_-nya, "Jangan.. kalau anak itu keluar, kita tidak punya objek untuk dijadikan untuk pelampiasan," kata Karin sambil terus menyeruput jusnya.

"Ck, tapi neesan.. aku tidak tahan! Untung saja ia anak pungut! Kalau tidak, pasti dia bisa mengalahkan kecantikan kita disekolah!" bantah Sakura yang sepertinya iri dengan kecantikan Tayuya.

"Tapi akhirnya.. tidak 'kan? Mereka terus saja menganggap Tayuya sebagai pengganggu yang harus disingkirkan,"

Sakura melepas lipatan tangannya, "Iya sih.. tapi—"

"Sudahlah, kita nikmati saja penderitaannya saat ini, lagipula sebentar lagi kakak akan datang untuk membantu kita," potong Karin yang lama-lama sedikit jengah dengan racauan adiknya.

"Ck, iya..iya," kata Sakura sambil melanjutkan meminum jusnya.

xxx

Terlihat mobil mewah berwarna merah memasuki kawasan _Haruno Mansion_, pemilik mobil tersebut memarkirkan mobilnya di kawasan mansion yang—juga miliknya, lalu pemilik mobil itu keluar perlahan-lahan dengan angkuh.

Perlahan ia membuka kacamata hitamnya, dan terlihatlah iris mata semerah darah yang tajam, bibirnya menunjukan seringai tipis, ia mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh, dan bergumam, "Tayuya Haruno, selamat datang di neraka." Gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan seringai lebar.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk **Natsu D. Luffy**, **KarinHyuuga**, **L Namikaze**,**Ay'eN0912**,dan **Hoshi Yukinua**, yang sudah mau mereview fict ini :)

Untuk **Hoshi Yukinua**, saya tidak bermaksud membashing chara disini. Saya menyukai seluruh chara yang akan saya masukan didalam fic ini. Jadi, apa maksud anda dengan **Ngebashing chara **dikotak review?

Hehe, orang yang akan menyiksa Tayuya bertambah, bisa tebak siapa orangnya?

Saya tau ini sangat pendek-_-

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan, maaf kalau ada typo, maaf kalau karakternya OOC, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Untuk cerita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame**, kecuali **Flame** yang membangun^^

Gimana sama fict ini? Mau di lanjut? Kalau ga ada yg review, ga jadi lanjut T.T

Saya tunggu review nya :D


End file.
